


No place to hide

by Iresposts



Series: Cody family album [5]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Craig gets in touch with his open-minded side, and teenage Deran's 100% not chill, especially when Craig tries to talk to him about it. Deran's not having the gay conversation, no way, no how.Also features sub!Craig and dom!Renn.





	No place to hide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No place to hide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440640) by theninjazebra. 



> Betaed once again by the very patient and meticulous allthehearteyes  
> Story by theninjazebra and iresposts

**No place to hide**

A warm wet mouth enveloped Craig’s cock. He sighed pleasurably, eyes closed. Renn knew exactly what he wanted, start off slow, build-up, then faster and then slow again. She didn’t do it often enough, holding it out as a treat for when he’d been a good boy. Craig shuddered, more at the thought of Renn dominating him than expert blow-job being performed. He loved pleasing her, and she loved him bound and helpless at her feet.

They hadn’t done it like that for a while. Craig missed it more than he realized.

“Renn? Could we—could you, um?” He didn’t know how to ask for it even now. He probably shouldn’t be asking considering she was hard at work.

“What?” She sounded impatient.

It took Craig a couple of seconds. It wasn’t Renn sucking him off. Not a big deal. Theirs wasn’t a relationship that had too many rules. The party tonight consisted mostly of Renn’s friends who were typically up for anything, and Deran’s who all were into it too, it seemed. He hoped none of them were underage. Deran was…16, right? That was OK to be having sex.

He blinked his eyes open. It was dark with just the amber light spilling into the room from the backyard. He was sprawled on the low sofa in his bedroom, a dark-haired girl between his legs. Renn was next to him half on some guy’s lap and half on the arm of the sofa, kind of casually jerking him off. Yeah, he remembered some. The party had gotten wild around 5 am. Craig figured it was the good batch of E, or just like a horny night for all the star signs to align or some shit like that. It had started to spread in the living room before Smurf had suggested that it wasn’t the best place for an orgy. Craig thought that maybe she had been kidding but the lot of them had thought she was serious, so they’d moved venues, confining themselves to his bedroom, but still kind of spilling out into the yard through the sliding doors.

“What do you want, Craig?” Renn was still waiting for him to finish his sentence. Craig thought she was still stroking the other guy, because he could see the shadow of movement.

“Do you remember the day I got the dogs? When you told me what to do?” Craig could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, even though he was in the middle of what he probably thought was an orgy.

“With the collar, you mean?”

“Yes,” he said, sort of hoping no one could understand, but half of him not caring because he wanted it bad, and once he’d said it, he realized he kind of wanted it  _ now. _

“Sure, baby,” said Renn, before leaning over to kiss him on the lips. It started as a peck and it grew deeper because Craig was just so happy that she understood, and that she would give it to him. He reached over and pulled her closer to him, uncaring of what she was doing to the guy she was sitting on, but by moving like that he unintentionally thrust deeper into the mouth of the girl sucking him off. She moaned, which yes, sounded like a complaint. He apologized quickly, running his hands through the girl’s loose curls, but she pulled off him, and Craig’s cock sprang free with a ‘pop’. She slapped his thigh hard. It hurt, but it also felt good in a different way.

“What the fuck, man?”

That was a man. Which meant that the expert blowjob had been from a man.  _ What? _

“Craig, meet Leaf,” said Renn, who started laughing, but then her tone quickly got hard. “And remember just before when you told me you wanted me to tell you what to do?” Craig checked his urge to leap off the couch, because Renn had said it  _ that voice _ . He didn’t know what to think. He’d thought it was a girl giving him head. Guys didn’t do a thing for him, never had. His cock wasn’t complaining though, still hard. A mouth's a mouth, right? How was he to know?

“Your name’s really Leaf? Like plants and leaves?”

“Yeah man, hippie parents. Do you want me to finish you off?” Leaf asked.

Craig was silent in response to the question. It was a test because of what Renn said before. He couldn’t say anything because it wasn’t his choice any longer now that they were playing. It felt so scary but so  _ good _ .

“Well done,” praised Renn and Craig relaxed. “Go for it, Leaf. He wants it. You too, huh?” Craig was puzzled by the last before he realized that Renn was talking to her lap buddy. He saw her slide down and take the other man into her mouth. So very hot. He loved seeing her with other guys, and hearing her, sounding wet and full.

Craig allowed himself to be tended to, leaving himself open to sensation. Leaf was very good, starting at the base of his cock, pausing for long licks with the flat of his tongue, going from top to bottom, but getting down to it fast after that. Craig approved. He liked a bit of teasing, but too much made him ticklish. Maybe there was something to having sex with a man then. He vaguely wondered about Deran with Adrian and thought they probably had it pretty good.

Leaf got his dick good and wet, sliding up and down, with just the right amount of suction. Craig groaned when he felt Leaf circle his whole hand around his shaft, kind of tightly, mouth and hand completely enclosing his cock. It felt amazing, and Craig wobbled for a moment torn between oh-it-feels-really-good and it’s-a-man, and then he wasn’t thinking of much as it felt it build in his balls. As if he knew what Craig was feeling, Leaf used his other hand to firmly grasp his balls before tugging the sack a few times. Delicious  _ and _ coordinated. Craig thought he hadn’t been trying before. Maybe because he’d been trying to be subtle? This felt different, kind of hard and mean and absolutely killer with no wasted motion.

Probably the best blowjob in his life, but he wasn’t about to give that away, not with Renn right next to him. He vaguely heard Renn’s man grunt and come. There was some movement, and Craig turned around to look. They’d swapped places, Renn now perched on the arm of the sofa, legs spread with the man’s head between her legs. She moaned as he obviously got to work. That was hot too. Craig knew what that was like, she’d be so decadently wet, her taste and smell glorious. Craig felt his mouth water.

Leaf paused, slowing down, and Craig moaned, annoyed. So damn close, the pressure and movement had been perfect, and the thought of Renn’s pussy just what he needed to push him over the edge. Just a minute more… “Is he nearly there?” Renn’s voice, hoarse and sexy with abuse, but still cool with authority.

Leaf let go of Craig’s dick to agree, before his pointed tongue slid over the ridge between his head and shaft. Craig was so super sensitive there that it made him gasp.

“Let him come in your mouth and then—” Renn said to Leaf and paused. There was a slight hint of breathlessness in her voice as the guy eating her out got enthusiastic, probably as a response to her distraction. “Are you listening, Craig?”

“Yes,” Craig was getting antsy with the delay.

“Then you’ll suck your come out of Leaf’s mouth and I expect you to swallow.” Renn was so very delicate in her cruelty and he loved her for it. It pushed him, but didn’t force him to like, suck the other man, or anything more extreme. Or something that she knew he’d immediately say no to, but still butted hard against his limits. He knew that if he didn’t agree, she’d deny him release in any other way. There were a bunch of bodies in the room, but if Renn told him not to fuck anyone else he wouldn’t. So, there it was, and he had no choice.

“Yes,” he said again.

Leaf didn’t delay, falling on him and taking him fully into his mouth, not giving Craig even a breath. It felt fast, hard and on the verge of painful, the crazy suction, and then Leaf’s throat melted, and Craig was completely inside. He thrust gently and felt Leaf accommodate him expertly. It felt so good and he did it again, and then again, building up rhythm. He could feel it rise on the edge of his consciousness, fingers tingling, balls tingling, body wholly lost to sensation. Then there it was, a clenching and release and then he was flooding Leaf’s mouth. It was only when he finished that he realised that he’d been making a lot of noise, because his ears echoed a little.

“Good, huh? Kiss him.” Renn again, still calm despite the speed at which the guy’s head was moving on her lap. As if he’d forget what he’d agreed to do.

Leaf got up from the floor and pushed himself between Craig and the other arm of the couch, snuggling into his side. Craig shrugged and leant over, holding the other man’s head in position before kissing him. Leaf opened his mouth and Craig tasted himself, warm and bitter. He swallowed it down. Nothing too weird, and nothing he hadn’t done before with Renn. Leaf’s head fell back, and Craig followed so that he was crouched over him.

“Oh, that’s so good,” said Renn and Craig didn’t know if it was because she’d come too, or if it was about him kissing another man.

Leaf twisted his fingers in Craig’s hair and they kept kissing, and it was rather lovely and gentle and not what he’d thought kissing a man would be like. Nothing like the kisses he’d seen Deran and Adrian share when they thought they were alone, which had made him think that men were always violent when they were with each other. Just them then, desperate and teenage and in love.

The door opened letting in light.

“Craig? Have you seen Adrian?" Craig broke away from Leaf and turned around to look at Deran. It was like he’d summoned him with his thoughts. They stared at each other, equally surprised, for a few long moments. Craig had a moment to think – oh, no – before Deran backed out and slammed the door shut on them.

Leaf tried to slide onto Craig’s lap, but he pushed him away roughly, getting up from the sofa and feeling around for his clothes. He found his boxers, put them on and stepped into what he hoped were his pants.

“Really dude? Come and run, huh?” Leaf spat at him.

“No—sorry,” Craig tried and gave up. Renn and her nameless guy were looking at him. He didn’t have words for it, he just knew that he needed to fix this fast. He wasn’t sure what was broken, or even why Deran’s eyes had looked liquid with hurt even with the light behind him. It didn’t mean anything – Leaf, him, Renn even.

“Oh, right, that’s it, it  _ does _ mean something to him.” He’d realized he’d said it aloud when both Renn and Leaf turned to look at him.

“Sorry,” he said again and left, not waiting for them to respond. He needed to get to his brother.

He searched the house, but Deran was nowhere to be found, so he got himself a thinking beer from the fridge and went back to his bedroom.

“Renn?” Craig could see that she was still on the sofa, but alone now. Her partner was gone, and Leaf too. He felt relieved. He didn’t know what to do about that. Craig didn’t like scenes and that was developing into one. 

“Hey Craig,” she said. “Come here.” He went to her and laid his head on her lap. She was still naked, so he could smell her, ripe and lush. It comforted him. “Are you OK?”

“I don’t know? Maybe? Deran’s freaked.”

“He’ll get over it. What’s a kiss between two guys? We’re in SoCal. That’s life,” she said dismissively. “What about you though? How are  _ you _ doing? With what I asked you to do?”

“Fine,” he shrugged, “But could I ask—” Craig was suddenly over it. There were too many people here, both in the house and in his bedroom to have a conversation with his girl. He needed to talk to her about it because it was something that he wanted to have regularly, and you know what? He wasn’t going to be ashamed about it. But he still didn’t need half of Oceanside knowing he liked kink and being a sub for her.

Craig got up from Renn’s lap and headed towards his bed and the pile of bodies. “Out. Get the fuck up and out!” Craig pushed and heaved and thrust clothes at people until it was just him and Renn.

He sat back down next to her, exhausted.

“Are you done?”

Craig nodded. She tugged at his hair and he let himself go so that his head was resting on her shoulder. “Now do you want to tell me what you wanted to ask?”

“I want to obey you. I love you telling me what to do. I love it when you tie me up. It gets me going when you tell me that I can’t come. I want that from you more than I get it now because… I’ve never really asked for it.”

“OK,” she said simply and that was that. Craig tipped his beer bottle to his mouth for a drink, hands shaking, only to realize it was empty.

“Do you want a drink? I want a drink.” He got off the couch again, desperate to escape because it was finally out there, and he needed air. She’d said yes though and that made him ecstatic. He was smiling.

He still needed to find Deran though, because he knew that Deran wasn’t safe. He stuck his head around the door of Deran’s room, hoping that he’d be there. Instead it was just Adrian asleep on the single bed and Craig rolled his eyes. Deran had never been good at hiding his feelings for him or was particularly subtle when he had Adrian around. 

He went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, got his beer and looked outside. It was dawn, and the pink light washed everything a pale blue. He then saw Deran outside, feet in the pool, drinking a beer. He’d always been a water baby. Craig didn’t think that Deran realized himself that that was his instinctive reaction to distress. Well, water and Smurf. Craig knew why Deran had not gone to Smurf for this one. Craig went outside and approached his brother.

“Deran?” Deran didn’t respond. Craig sat down on the chaise behind Deran, wanting to help, but not knowing what to do. He reached out and then pulled back changing his mind. The set of Deran’s shoulders told him that his touch wouldn’t be wanted. The pain was too big and vast.

“What you saw—” Craig began.

“Stop, Craig,” Deran cut him off.

“See, Renn and I, well she tells me to do things and I do them and tonight she—”

“I don’t need to hear this, Craig. Just stop, please.”

“She fucks me too – there’s this dildo she likes – a feeldo—”

“Craig, please!”

“And like that or guys, it’s cool, you know? Nothing to be ashamed of. People are people and they will like what they like.” Craig knew it was lame, but it was the best he could do without outing his bro. He understood intimately with his complicated desire for Renn that involved rope and orders. But he knew that being gay was different. It had been so tough for Deran growing up in this house, knowing that he couldn’t ever be himself. “It’s just cool with me, you know? Always. I don’t judge myself or other people about sex.”

Deran pushed himself up so that he was standing above Craig looking down at him. He stood there glaring at Craig, jaw clenched, for a long time. Craig waited him out, half expecting a punch that didn’t come. Instead Deran raised his arm and threw the beer bottle as hard as he could into the bushes. It shattered as it hit the fence, loud even over the music.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Craig.”

“OK,” said Craig. He’d wait if he had to until Deran was ready to tell him. “OK,” he said again as Deran walked off.

Craig went back to Renn and held her until it was light.


End file.
